The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a device for conducting quantized particles in which a plurality of separate elongated conductor pieces which are substantially parallel is bundled. In this connection quantized particles are understood to mean notably photons or electrons.
A method of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,540. This specification describes a method in which a large number of light-conducting fibers of substantially uniform length are positioned upright in a forming means in side-by-side relation to form a bundle. The bundle is heated to a temperature at which the sleeves of the fibres soften and fuse. After cooling, a fibre-optical image transfer device (a "fibre screen") is obtained.
A difficulty in this method is the alignment of the separate fibres, that is to say, applying the fibres to the forming means in such a manner that all of them are at right angles to the bottom of the forming means. When in the known method a fibre takes up a "crosswise" position on filling the forming means, there is no way of getting it in line again.